callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Attack of the Radioactive Thing
Attack of the Radioactive Thing is the fourth Zombies map in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare and part of the Absolution map pack, which was released on PS4 on July 6, 2017.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pD93-SNquQU Overview Attack of the Radioactive Thing is set in fictional Sonova Beach in California. Parts of the map are covered with strange nuclear blobs, all caused by the military and government's testing in nuclear weapons. The map features Crogs as special enemies, which are mutated frog like creatures that spawn in on certain rounds, as well as the Crog Brute, a heavily mutated Crog with increased health and several different abilities. Weapons Intro Cutscene Transcript Willard Wyler: Previously on Zombies... The text "Previously on Zombies" appears on a black screen, as a short recap of Shaolin Shuffle is shown, with the four actors arriving in the subway, Arthur McIntosh being discussed, Pam Grier delivering the final blow to the Rat King, and Sally picking up the piece of the Soul Key. The scene then changes to a sepia-toned night sky with a full moon, as bats swarm around. It then changes to a front view of an eerie medieval house. The door slowly creaks open, as the camera zooms inside, revealing Elvira lying on a red couch next to a television set. Elvira: Hello there, my lovely video-tapeworms. Looking for a scary good time tonight, huh? A little romp in the dark, perhaps? Well, you've come to the right place! That is, if you're not looking to end up as a permanent fixture in this black-and-white hellhole I've been calling home lately. But hey, you and I are in for one hell of a ride tonight. You know, I have to say, when I said I wanted to be a part of Willard's movie, I didn't mean permanently! Sheez, a gal shows a little interest and the next thing you know, they're putting you up on a shelf! What is it with the men and my Afterlife?? It's been hell watching this movie over and over again! But with you on the scene, I got a new script that's just dying to sink its teeth into you. I mean, I bent over backwards to give this thing a rewrite. Which is odd, because usually bending over forward is so much more useful! Hahaha... Ah, I just kill myself sometimes. So what do you say? Let's give little Willy some unpleasant dreams. Elvira blows an air kiss toward the camera, then snaps her fingers, turning on the TV next to her. As the camera zooms on the TV to show the movie, with the title "Willard Wyler's Attack of the Radioactive Thing, hosted by Elvira" appearing on the screen, The scene then switches to inside the movie, in black-and-white color on a military tent, as the four actors are teleported in, complete with their 1950s' archetype outfits. Aaron "A.J." Jordaniels: Aw man, who the hell turned off all the color? Poindexter Zittermann: I'll give you one guess. Sally Simpson: Ugh, Willard! Poindexter Zittermann: Bingo. Andre Wright: Surprise, surprise. Ending Cutscene Transcript The four actors are seen standing on the shore where the Crog-Zilla is. The monster begins to roar as the bomb begins to detonate within its body, and explodes off-screen. The four actors cover their faces during the explosion and the camera shows a distance-shot from the beach, showing a nuke going off where the creature was standing as their body parts land on the sand. A.J.: Heh, heh! Anybody want shellfish for dinner? A piece of goo coming from the monster lands on Poindexter's shoulder. Poindexter: I'm pretty sure I'll never eating shellfish again. EVER. Sally: Ugh, you and me both. Andre: Uh, I am, really feeling the need to get outta this... Place, or time period, whatever you wanna call it! Maybe off to somewhere with a little more... Color? The camera changes to the four actors standing in front of the monster's antennae. They stand still for a brief moment until A.J. steps in. A.J.: Ready when you are, my friend. Andre then kneels down at the antennae to grab what appears to be the Soul Key. The sac is already open and shows a light blue glow coming out of it. Much to his disgust, Andre successfully takes out the key from the sac. Andre: Ugh. Ugh. So nasty. Ugh! After Andre takes out the Soul Key from the antennae's sac, the actors are then teleported by another portal, away from the movie, and the scene changes to a starfield in outer space. A portal then appears on the atmosphere and a spaceship comes out of it. The scene then changes to the inside of the spaceship with the four actors back with their current present-day hairstyles, except that they are now wearing space suits. Poindexter: Aaw, shit. If you guys thought the zombies were bad. A.J.: What is it? Some kind of big-- Andre, Sally and Poindexter: Shut up, A.J.! A.J.: What? What'd I say? The scene then cuts black with the words "TO BE CONTINUED" as Willard Wyler narrates the closing of the ending cutscene. Willard Wyler: To be continued... HAHAHAHAHAHAA! Trivia * In ZMBK TV, across the room from Elvira's couch, there are two film reels with the names of different Extinction maps. The names randomize each game. One is on the shelf, and the other is on the floor. * Elvira replaces Willard Wyler as Demonic Announcer on this map. Wyler will occasionally scold her for doing so. ** Occasionally, when Elvira announces a power-up, Wyler will threaten to send her to Nightfall, an Extinction map. *The name of Sonova Beach is a play on the term "son of a bitch", as noted by A.J. *When Pointdexter starts to talk during the outro, Extinction Menu music from Call of Duty: Ghosts starts to play. Gallery IW Absolution Attack of the Radioactive Thing.jpg IW Absolution Attack of the Radioactive Thing 2.jpg jxeb73q6kx6z.png|Attack of the Radioactive Thing poster References Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Zombies Maps